Medium and high voltage drives and switchgear are susceptible to arc fault or arc flash. Arc fault or arc flash in an enclosure can produce large amounts of high temperatures and pressure gases that may be harmful to people or cause damage to electrical equipment. For example, uncontrolled release of arc gas out from medium and high voltage drives during normal operation may pose a risk to people in the vicinity and cause damage to exhaust assemblies. Thus, it is desirable to restrict flow of and redirect harmful arc gas to a proper ventilation area.
Current designs are inadequate to redirect arc gas. For example, some designs use a single large plate which may be difficult to operate or unreliable due to the weight of the plate. Additionally, such designs may require large pressure changes, and thus, may not react as quickly in early stages of an arc fault. The present disclosure provides a method of early detection and protection of personnel and equipment in the event of an arc fault.